Dead space
by LazyGuy366
Summary: Dead Space, it's one of my all time favorite horror games next to Resident Evil and Amnesia:The Dark Descent. One day I pondered why there wasn't a book based off this awesome game. So after some consideration I decided I'd attempt to adapt this game into a novel. I hope I can do this game justice.  Update 7/24/12: This will be updated constantly for your reading pleasure. Enjoy.


Chapter 1: New Arrivals

Primary mission assets

…Isaac Clarke- Engineering and ships system specialist…

…Kendra Daniels- Computer Specialist…

…Zach Hammond- Chief security officer…

Directive A: Locate mining vessel USG Ishimura.

Directive B: Diagnose and repair communications blackout.

Time to contact point: 3 minutes…

"Isaac it's me I wish I could talk to you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything. It's all falling apart here I can't believe this is happening, If only I could..." Transmission ended. "How many times you watch that thing… guess you really miss her." "Don't worry once we're on board you can look her up, guess you have some catching up to do" Kendra said. "All right everyone we're here, synching our orbit now." Zach said. "All this trouble over a rock." "Deep space mining is a lucrative business, Ms. Daniels. Aegis 7 is a gold mine, according to prospector's reports. Cobalt, Silicon, Osmium… Now where is she? There she is, we have visual contact.

Isaac Clarke, a simple engineer who only joined this team to see his girlfriend Nicole watches as the USG Kellion approach the massive planet cracker, the USG Ishimura. "So that's the Ishimura" Kendra said with a smile. "The USG Ishimura, Biggest planet cracker in her class and it looks like they already popped the cork. Isaac looked and saw a massive piece of rock hanging on tethers below the ship. "Why is it all dark? I don't see any running lights." Kendra asked. "Corporal, take us in closer and hail them, and stay clear of that debris field. We're here to fix their ship, not the other way around."

"USG Ishimura, this is the emergency maintenance team of the USG Kellion responding to your distress call. Come in Ishimura." "You're going to need to boost the signal if their power is low" Kendra chimed in. "Yes we know, corporal boost the signal." Suddenly a garbled message began playing through the communication system. "Stop…back…Go…" "It's a busted array like we thought, Sounds like they're having problems with their encoder. "You get us down there and Isaac and I can fix it, forty eight hours max" "Alright you heard the lady take us in, let's see what needs fixing" Isaac couldn't help having a feel of dread as they approached the USG Ishimura which looked like it had been abandoned, all he wanted to do was see Nicole again. He uttered the words that had been said before countless disastrous situations. "I have a bad feeling about this." "Gravity tethers engaged, automatic docking procedures are go." "BOOM!" An explosion rocked the Kellion as pieces of debris hit it. "What the hell..?" "Sir! The auto dock!" "What is it?" "We're off track; we're going to hit the hull!" "Hit the blast shields!" Zach yelled. "Their guidance tether is damaged!" "Switch to manual, NOW!"

"Inside the magnetic field, are you insane? Abort!" "NO, we can make it inside, Corporal I gave you an order!" Corporal pulled the switch which signaled the ship to put its emergency shields and brace for impact. "Argh, the field's too strong!" "We're about to crash!" All Isaac could see was a blur; he tried to figure out where he was. He lifted himself off the floor to see Kendra and Zach checking the status of the ship. "Is everyone ok?" said Zach. "What…? What the hell were you thinking? Were you trying to get us killed?" "I just saved everyone, Ms. Daniels! If we had aborted at that speed and distance, we would have smashed right into the side of the settle down and let's get to work. Corporal, report!" "I'm not getting any readings from the port booster and we've lost communications and auto pilot, it'll take some time..." "Stop reporting corporal, all right let's get some extra hands form flight deck to help out. Isaac put on the helmet that was part of his mining rig, the rig was an exoskeleton commonly worn that indicates your current state of health, through a bar that runs along the spine, it also showed other things such as oxygen count, and video messages and logs. Isaac sometimes hated wearing his mining suit due to the narrow vision through his helmet. "Hold still Isaac, I'm synching up everyone's rig with the ship." Kendra pushed a few buttons on the front of his rig. "Okay we're done, clean bill of health for everyone." "All right we've still got a job to do, we're moving out." Isaac watched as Kendra, Zach, Corporal, and the kellion's pilot Chen walk out of this ship. "This job is going to be the death of me" Isaac said as he walked out of the Kellion.

As Isaac walked along the platform he noticed that their was an obscene amount of luggage left by the colonist's. "Where the hell is everybody?" Isaac thought to himself. Isaac and the crew approached a door which read "Flight Lounge." "Guess the power's down everywhere, Isaac get over here and hack the door pad." Isaac approached the door which read locked, he calmly pressed a few buttons on the front of the door and it slowly opened. Hacking was one of the many skills Isaac required through the years as an engineer. The lounge was completely deserted, no real trace of life save for the bag's of luggage scattered everywhere. "I looks as if they were trying to leave." Isaac said. Isaac and Kendra looked around for any visible problems. "That security console is still live Isaac go log in and see what you can find, Kendra get that elevator back online" "I can't, powers dead" Kendra insisted. " Then re-route the damn power! Look if we all cooperate, we can figure this out a lot sooner." Zach said " Let's get that computer display up Isacc." Zach said pointing to a security console behind a glass viewing window. Isaac walked through a door which led to a locked door and the security console. As Isaac worked on the console he could clearly see the crew through the window. "Huh, that doesn't look good ship's taken a lot of damage, the tram systems offline it's going to be hard getting around." Corporal said. "The air seems flowing again,that's a start." Suddenly a deafening alarm went off and the word quarantine began flashing on the console. "What the hell was that?" Kendra said seemingly worried. "Automatic quarantine must have tripped when the filteration system restarted, everybody relax…" Zach reassured. "What was that? Did you hear that?" Kendra said. "I'm not sure…" "BANG" Pieces of metal fell from the ceiling and hit the floor. "I don't know! Something's in the room with us!" Corporal said. Then Isaac saw it, a creature with claws attached to it's hands crept up behind Corporal. Isaac watched from behind the glass as it crept closer and closer. "Corporal, look behind you!" Isaac said as he banged on the glass. But Corporal couldn't hear him over the loud alarm. Isaac watched as the creature's claws dug into the back of Corporal and instantly killed him. "NO!" Isaac yelled. " Jesus,open fire!" Zach screamed. Kendra and Zach unloaded a clip into the horrifying monster. "Kendra, power!" "Come on, come on , got it!" " Isaac get the hell out of there!" Zach said. "The doors unlocked,run!" Kendra said as the creature escaped into a vent.


End file.
